bigorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Me X World
Me X World is chapter 1 of the Big Order manga. Plot The chapter begins with Hoshimiya Eiji's monologue as he contemplates what people would wish for if they were granted one wish. Eiji states that ten years ago, he had wished for the destruction of the world. The location is Kyushu Prefecture, Amakusa City. The world had suffered a mysterious Great Destruction with the origin unknown. Eiji is at school, recalling about his hopeful childhood and how he wrote silly wishes on his card for Tanabata. The teacher discusses about how at the same time as the Great Destruction, Order Users, those that can change their wishes into certain powers, appeared. He explains how there are currently two thousand of Order Users in the world and their numbers are increasing. Suddenly, Eiji stands up and leaves the classroom, saying that he feels sick. As he heads home, he muses about how his wish for the "destruction of the world" is responsible for the Great Destruction ten years ago. He says that everyone seem to think that Order Users are a terrifying and evil existence. He personally agrees, which was his reason for not using his power since then. Upon entering his bedroom, Eiji notices a girl in his bed and addresses her as Daisy. He asks if she has increased the number of Order Users, and she casually comments that it is her job to do so. Eiji explains that he has met her ten years ago when she abruptly appeared in front of his bed. He adds that he initially believed she was an illusion, but that was a wrong presumption. Daisy remarks that she is like a "fairy" who grants wishes. She says that he has not been using his power and inquires if he is still upset about the time that he has hurt his own sister. She informs that his memories from ten years ago was inaccurate and what he has wished for was not the "destruction of the world", adding that she is looking forward until the time he uses his power again. The next day, Eiji contemplates about his wish when he overhears about his classmates conversing about a transfer student. He was planning to leave class early again when the teacher acknowledges the transfer student. The new student introduces herself as Kurenai Rin, and Eiji likes her for her appearance. When Eiji reaches his house, Rin approaches him, proposing a favor; to call a locksmith since her lock is broken and she does not have a cell phone. He tells her to wait a moment and attempts to unlock his house door, disappointed that it was all she came for, but all the same, he is content that he was able to talk to her at least. Just then, Rin shocks Eiji from behind with a stun gun. Eiji later regains consciousness and realizes that he is in his living room with his hands bound. Rin acknowledges that he has waken up and states that she is here as an assassin to kill him, the Order User responsible for the Great Destruction. Rin unsheathes her weapon, which is identified as a sword. She explains that she would have never been able to meet him if it wasn't for the higher-up Order Users. She then reveals that her parents were killed in a fire due to the Great Destruction ten years ago, and she is here to exact her revenge. Soon after, Rin stabs Eiji's hand. She elaborates that her mother was burned to death and her father tried to save her and died from the smoke. Eiji screams in pain from his bleeding hand, realizing that he was mistaken in thinking that today was his luckiest day. Rin attempts to finish him, and he struggles to tell her that the Great Destruction was an accident. Suddenly, the sword is stabbed through Rin's stomach instead. Eiji seizes the opportunity to run, while pondering if he had unconsciously activated his power to make the sword act by itself. Rin is shown pursuing him from behind, and he narrowly dodges her attacks. Eiji races to another building, claiming that he does not want to use his power to hurt anyone. Elsewhere, a girl in a hospital bed answers her phone, addressing her caller as her brother. Eiji is revealed on the other line, and he states that he simply wanted to hear her voice, identifying her as Sena. He promises to drop by since he is near, and Sena tells him she will wait in the lobby after rehabilitation. Eiji says that he has calmed down after hearing Sena's voice and decides to get a check-up at the hospital. He arrives at the Hoshimiya General Hospital's lobby only to notice soldiers and Rin with her sword drawn against Sena, who is in a wheelchair. Rin comments about the length of time that it took Eiji to arrive. She tells him to put aside the mystery that she is still alive and focuses the topic on Eiji's unknown power. Eiji demands that she releases Sena, and Rin claims that she will at the rooftop. She then stabs Sena, saying that if she does not receive treatment immediately, she will die. The soldiers lunge forward to shoot, and Eiji runs to evade it. Daisy appears, exalted about another Order User. She explains that Rin has lost her parents ten years ago and was burned to a life-threatening condition herself. On the verge of her death, she wished for her own "Regeneration" and received the Order, Rebirth Fire. Daisy explains that by getting a powerful regeneration, Rin became immortal. She asks what Eiji will do since he cannot defeat Rin in his current state, pointing out that he has no options to escape. Eiji refuses to abandon Sena and questions why Daisy appeared in front of him again. She responds that she looks forward to witnessing him using his power again, remarking that it is a shame that he had forgotten his wish. She says that she has limited his power to 0.01% and with that, he should be able to avoid the same destruction that happened ten years ago and urges him to test it out. He obstinately refuses and reaches the rooftop where a helicopter hovers overhead. Eiji meets Rin and Sena, and as he approaches, a machine gun points at him from the helicopter, and he realizes that he is no match for that. Eiji then remembers that Big Baddie was his favorite show ten years ago. The goal of the villain was to "conquer the world", but everyone was after him for that. However, his true goal was different; he wanted to conquer the world to bring peace. Eiji had idolized him and wanted to become like him, and thus, ten years ago he had wished to conquer the world. The helicopter seems to have annihilated Eiji, and Rin notes that she never got the chance to learn of his power. She then notices that she was healing Sena against her own will. Eiji appears behind her, saying that Rin has forced him to use his power. Rin is shocked when she was not able to move, and Eiji calls forth his Order, Bind Dominator. He explains that the darkened area around Rin is his "territory", and she is now under his command. He says that now that they have went after his life, he has no choice but to use his power. Eiji declares that with this the starting point, he will change the world. Category:Chapters